


Noi tre, insieme

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2019 [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, River came back from the dead, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Skips, Vaginal Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Jack e River fanno una scommessa su chi riesce a far venire per primo il Dottore, finisce sempre in parità.





	Noi tre, insieme

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il COWT di lande di Fandom. Prompt: Parità, minimo 2000 parole massimo 5000, due parti con time skip.

Si erano conosciuti per puro caso. River era riuscita a scappare dal database della Biblioteca attraverso una piccola frattura nello spazio tra la realtà digitale in cui l’aveva salvata il Dottore ed il tunnel del tempo. Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ma neanche lei sapeva esattamente come si era ritrovata a Cardiff nel suo vecchio corpo.

Poco dopo il suo arrivo, un uomo che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille anche senza averlo mai conosciuto prima le si stava avvicinando con un sorriso sghembo e malizioso. Il suo lungo cappotto dall’aspetto militare si muoveva dietro di lui accompagnato dal vento.

“Buongiorno. Sono il Capitano Jack Harkness. Sa in che anno si trova signora?”

River sorrise. Era proprio chi immaginava che fosse. Ignorò la domanda che gli era stata posta e si mise ad osservare uno dei pochi uomini che sembrava flirtare più di lei da ciò che le aveva raccontato il marito. Beh, di certo sarebbe stata un’esperienza interessante.

La donna si leccò le labbra in maniera seducente e gli si avvicinò ancheggiando per poi poggiargli una mano sul petto.

“Oh! Capitano… Sei più affascinante di ciò che avrei mai immaginato” disse guardandolo negli occhi e disegnando piccoli cerchi con la mano sul suo petto  “non mi sorprende che persino mio marito sia rimasto attratto da uno come te”

Jack la guardò stupito per un attimo prima di sorridere e rivolgere verso di lei tutto il suo charme.

“Ma davvero? E chi sarebbe questo marito che io avrei affascinato?”

“Qualcuno che conosci molto bene Capitano…” sussurrò lei mettendosi sulle punte per mordergli il lobo di un orecchio. Glie lo aveva sussurrato una volta mentre erano a letto insieme. Lei aveva chiesto al Dottore dei suoi precedenti amanti e lui le aveva parlato di Jack e del suo primo amante e in seguito nemico, il Maestro.

Quando l’immortale gemette sotto i suoi denti, River seppe che ciò che il marito le aveva detto era vero. Lei sapeva esattamente i punti deboli dell’uomo che aveva davanti. Sarebbe stato molto utile.

Di certo non si aspettava di sentire dietro di se il familiare rumore della TARDIS. Non si degnò nemmeno di allontanarsi da Jack che guardava il punto in cui si stava materializzando la cabina blu con un misto di eccitazione e preoccupazione.

River si limitò a girare la testa di lato per vedere suo marito uscire dalla sua astronave in una nuvola di fumo con un fez rosso in testa. Le prudevano le mani dalla voglia di sparare a quel ridicolo copricapo ma sapeva che presto avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa di molto più soddisfacente.

“Ciao dolcezza! Stavo facendo conoscenza con il tuo caro Jack…”

Lui la guardò da sotto il ciuffo che gli cadeva davanti agli occhi e sbuffò. “River! Jack! Ci mancava solo che vi metteste in combutta voi due… Non bastava una che mi mettesse in imbarazzo?”

Jack lo guardava leggermente stupito. “Nuovo look vedo. Come mai il fez?”

“Che hanno tutti contro i fez? I fez sono cool!”

A quel punto River non resistette, prese la pistola dalla cintura di Jack e sparò al maledetto cappello. Il Dottore si abbassò come per schivare il colpo ma il suo fez era già a terra, con un foro di pallottola in mezzo. River rimise la pistola nella fondina sfiorando volontariamente il cavallo dei pantaloni di Jack per sentire la sua erezione premere contro la stoffa.

Sorrise quando lui la guardò con una luce negli occhi ed un sorriso malizioso.

“Va bene, non fate caso a me, il marito, qui davanti a voi…” disse il Dottore indignato da tutto quel flirtare.

“Perché dolcezza? Ti senti lasciato fuori? Di certo nel TARDIS c’è posto per tutti e tre…” suggerì River senza staccare gli occhi (e le mani) di dosso al capitano.

“E va bene, va bene, se proprio sei convinta!” disse il Signore del Tempo entrando nella cabina.

I due lo seguirono e lo spinsero contro la porta appiccicandoglisi addosso, uno per ogni fianco. Il Dottore non sembrava essere del tutto sorpreso di quell’attacco su due fronti e non poté fare a meno di chiedersi  cosa avrebbe portato il resto della giornata.

“Che dici Jack? Facciamo una scommessa?” chiese maliziosamente River carezzando il fianco del marito.

“Mmmh che cosa ha in mente Miss River?”

“Professoressa River Song capitano, professoressa. Ma puoi chiamarmi semplicemente River” corresse la donna facendogli l’occhiolino.

“Chiedo perdono. Cosa hai in mente?”

“Dovremmo scommettere su chi di noi riuscirà a farlo venire per primo”

“Ma sono sicuro che tu conosci questa rigenerazione molto meglio di me, hai un grande vantaggio”

“Questo fa anche parte della sfida mio caro”

“Ci sto. Come vogliamo fare?”

Nel frattempo, il Dottore, ancora premuto tra loro, decise di rendere nota la sua presenza. “Potreste smetterla di parlare di me come se non ci fossi?”

I due riportarono l’attenzione su di lui immediatamente. “Come se non ti eccitasse sentire quello che vogliamo fare con te” sussurrò River mordicchiandogli il lobo e facendolo gemere di piacere.

Jack ridacchiò e portò la mano al cavallo dei pantaloni del Dottore, trovandolo eccitato. “Io credo che gli piaccia molto sai?”

Il Dottore non poté fare a meno di annuire e spingere la propria erezione contro la mano dell’altro uomo, gemendo di frustrazione quando quella si allontanò da lui. I suoi due torturatori ridacchiavano della sua situazione, come se lui non sapesse bene l’effetto che la situazione stava avendo su tutti loro.

Nessuno capì mai come riuscirono a raggiungere la camera da letto principale quel giorno, eccitati com’erano, i vestiti vennero via facilmente, lasciando i tre nudi, pronti a rendersi incoerenti l’uno con l’altro.

River decise di lasciar iniziare Jack, il quale si sbrigò a cominciare a succhiare l’erezione del Dottore, dimostrando immenso piacere nel compiere l’atto con una serie di gemiti. Nel frattempo, River, si dedicò a carezzare il corpo del marito, stuzzicandogli i capezzoli e scendendo lungo gli addominali fino a raggiungere la testa di Jack e affondare le mani nei suoi capelli, aiutandolo a mantenere il ritmo con cui l’immortale stava succhiando.

Dopo un po’, stufatasi di aspettare, River prese in mano la situazione e si sostituì a Jack. Il Dottore, bloccato tra due fuochi, non poteva fare altro se non lasciarli fare e godersi la situazione. I due erano veramente presi dall’idea di farlo venire per primo che non avevano neanche considerato un premio per chi riusciva a vincere la sfida.

Jack, per non lasciarsi battere, prese il lubrificante e cominciò a preparare il Dottore per poterlo penetrare. Resasi conto di ciò che l’altro stava facendo, River si riposizionò e si stese sul letto, invitando il Dottore a prendere il suo posto in mezzo alle sue gambe. Non ci fu di certo bisogno di ripetersi, suo marito era dentro di lei in un batter d’occhi, facendo gemere entrambi di piacere.

Jack non si fece aspettare, penetrando a sua volta il Dottore e spingendolo dentro River. I tre trovarono velocemente un ritmo in cui tutti e tre provavano piacere, Jack aveva trovato l’angolazione giusta in cui colpire direttamente la prostata del Dottore e River muoveva e si stringeva attorno all’erezione del marito fino a farlo impazzire.

Vennero quasi tutti e tre insieme, impossibile dire grazie a chi venne per primo il Dottore, a quanto pareva, la sfida era finita in parità.

“Credo che la prossima volta chiederò la rivincita, per ora direi che ho bisogno di riposare” disse Jack. Gli altri annuirono e si misero tutti e tre accoccolati nel letto a riposare.

River decise di non rivelare loro da dove veniva e, rubato il manipolatore del vortice di Jack, riprese la sua vita da dove l’aveva lasciata prima della Biblioteca.

\-----------

Passò parecchio tempo prima che i tre potessero avere quella rivincita. River si era ripresa la sua vita e viveva sulla Luna, insegnando all’Università, come sempre. Le era mancato il suo lavoro durante il periodo in cui era rimasta intrappolata nel database della Biblioteca, ora l’unica cosa che le mancava era la presenza del Dottore, che solo raramente la veniva a trovare.

Lei non gli rivelava mai a che punto della loro storia era, attendeva l’arrivo di una rigenerazione che ancora non conosceva o di un Dottore più vecchio, che l’avesse già portata a Darilium.

Non si sarebbe mai aspettata che la nuova rigenerazione a cui si sarebbe confessata, sarebbe stata una rigenerazione femminile, ne che sarebbe stata accompagnata da Jack. I due, apparentemente inconsapevoli della sua presenza, stavano litigando sul nuovo aspetto del Dottore.

Jack la trovava sempre attraente nonostante l’aspetto femminile e le stava ricordando che lui non si creava di certo problemi rispetto al sesso dell’altra persona con cui andava a letto, i suoi feromoni funzionavano su chiunque.

L’espressione che incupì il volto del Dottore quando il Capitano le ricordò la threesome con River, fece capire all’archeologa che non doveva essere passato molto da quando le aveva detto addio o che lei non l’aveva mai dimenticata.

“Bene bene, chi abbiamo qui?” chiese River, facendosi finalmente notare dai due. “Ciao Dolcezza” disse avvicinandosi alla nuova versione di suo marito… moglie forse?

“River?” chiese titubante il Dottore. Quasi come se non potesse credere ai propri occhi.

“Sono io Dolcezza, mi sei mancato... mancata? Dovrò abituarmi al cambio di genere”

Il Dottore ridacchiò imbarazzata, guardandola da sotto le ciglia. “Non ti mancherà il mio corpo maschile?”

“Sei bellissima Dolcezza. Non mi mancherà assolutamente nulla. “Capitano! Direi che adesso il vantaggio ce l’ha lei, questa rigenerazione non la conosco affatto. Mi piace l’idea di avere una moglie adesso”

“Ti sei persa una rigenerazione in mezzo, sai?” disse il Capitano per stuzzicarla. Il Dottore non si fece sfuggire i 24 anni passati su Darilium con quella rigenerazione, fu lei a nominarla, con lo stupore degli altri due.

“Cosa?”

“Vissuto, passato, morta, risorta. Non chiedetemi come che neanche io ne sono sicura. Ricordo una sfida tra noi Jack, pronto alla rivincita?”

“No no no. Aspettate prima di pianificare un altro assalto contro di me. Due contro uno non è valido!”

“Ma come? L’altra volta è stato divertente” disse River prendendola dalle bretelle. “Di nuovo con le bretelle? Sono un facile appiglio, mi piace”

Il Dottore era senza parole, incapace di protestare oltre, sua moglie le era mancata tantissimo e non vedeva l’ora di conoscere nuovamente il suo corpo, assaporarlo con queste nuove labbra, stringerla con queste nuove braccia e provare cosa si sentiva ad avere un altro corpo curvilineo contro il proprio adesso che anche lei aveva un seno e…

“Come farò a…” chiese il Dottore indicando le sue parti basse e quelle di River.

L’archeologa sorrise e la condusse dentro la sua casa, Jack che le seguiva interessato. “Direi che per questa volta ci penserà Jack a quel lato, io ti farò provare cosa vuol dire ricevere attenzione qui” disse premendo un dito dove sapeva esserci il clitoride della moglie, in mezzo alle sue gambe.

“Quando Jack avrà esaurito le sue energie, ti farò provare cosa vuol dire essere una donna. Basta dire che puoi avere più di un orgasmo prima di essere soddisfatta”

Il Dottore era decisamente interessata alla situazione e, prendendo Jack per mano, si lasciò guidare da sua moglie fino in camera da letto.

A quanto pareva, Jack veramente non aveva problemi con i loro corpi femminili. Dopo essere venuto dentro il corpo del Dottore, aiutò entrambe le donne a raggiungere l’orgasmo, più e più volte fino a che non furono esauste.

Anche quella volta sembrò che la sfida fosse finita in parità, tutti e tre non vedevano l’ora che ci fosse un’altra volta, anche se, dopo che Jack se ne fu andato, River si dedicò molto volentieri ad insegnare al Dottore come prendersi cura del proprio corpo femminile e a farsi raccontare tutte le avventure che si era persa. Questa nuova rigenerazione aveva un’intera “famiglia” come companions questa volta e sembrava molto felice ed entusiasta di tutto.

C’erano alcuni momenti in cui smetteva di parlare e le accarezzava il viso o la baciava, quasi a voler confermare la sua presenza in quel dato luogo e momento, come non potesse credere di averla nuovamente con se.

“Ti amo Dottore” sussurrò River stringendosi a lei. “Mi sei mancata”

“Anche io… Anche tu”  

**Author's Note:**

> Commenti e kudos sono apprezzatissimi!


End file.
